VNVN
by OiCarool
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Nathalia reiniciou a leitura do parágrafo pela quinta vez. Encarava o texto à sua frente, tentando concentrar-se nas falas grifadas cuidadosamente há alguns minutos. A chuva batia na janela do espaçoso quarto de seu novo apartamento, num ritmo constante e pacífico, ainda que insuficiente para acalmar seus pensamentos. Passara os últimos dois dias assim, incapaz de manter o foco em qualquer atividade sem que seus pensamentos fossem desviados para os acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

Ela era uma atriz experiente, com diversos trabalhos em seu currículo, cada um com um desafio maior, com uma personagem diferente. Estava acostumada com as nuances da profissão, o ego de alguns colegas, as dificuldades ao lidar com a fama. Estava habituada a contracenar com atores que eram considerados galãs no país inteiro, e beijá-los nunca havia sido um problema.

Nathalia custava a entender, então, o porque de sua apreensão crescente nas últimas semanas, toda vez que ela e Thiago precisavam dividir uma cena romântica. Não era seu primeiro trabalho com ele, considerava um excelente parceiro de cena, e sempre como se a parceria dos dois fosse natural. Precisava admitir que as vezes, até parecia natural demais. Mas considerava normal precisarem de quase nenhum ensaio para chegar à cena perfeita e os elogios dos diretores e do público quanto a cumplicidade que demonstravam em cena.

Porém, nas últimas semanas as coisas pareciam um pouco diferentes. Seus personagens viviam um momento delicado na trama, com confrontos a cada vez que se encontravam, muitos deles seguidos por beijos tórridos. Era um tipo de cena comum para seus personagens, e Nathalia já conhecia Thiago o suficiente para que tivessem cumplicidade em cenas assim. Sabia como era beijá-lo em cena, por isso não foi difícil perceber quando o beijo tornou-se um pouco menos técnico e profissional. Foram poucos segundos da primeira vez, uma caricia de línguas que não costumavam estar ali.

E foi apenas natural que esse episódios se repetissem nas cenas e ensaios seguintes, sem que nenhum dos dois falasse sobre isso. Jurava a si mesma que não permitiria, mas quando percebia, aquele toque estava ali, breve, porém cada vez mais frequente. Aos poucos os toques dele em sua cintura ou pescoço também pareciam ter um novo significado, uma intensidade que não era habitual.

E Nathalia sabia que deveriam parar com isso. Thiago era casado, mesmo que os comentários de bastidores fossem de que o relacionamento estava em crise, e ela estava namorando. Não era aceitável o que acontecia, mas, por mais que pensasse sobre isso, não encontrava nenhuma maneira de abordar o assunto. Sequer sabia se era proposital, ou se Thiago estava apenas variando sua técnica.

O que sabia, de fato, era que a cada toque sentia-se mais arrepiada, e pegava-se ansiosa a cada roteiro recebido, sem saber se desejava ler uma cena envolvendo beijo ou não. E talvez fosse esse o motivo de não conseguir concentrar-se nas cenas recebidas há dois dias, já que a sequencia que tentava decorar agora envolvia Darcy e Elisabeta em um escritório, após uma briga importante, seguida de uma sequências de beijos e carícias

Nathalia respirou fundo, tentando concentrar-se novamente. A cada nova tentativa de ler, via sua mente fugir para as gravações que seriam realizadas no dia seguinte, dispersando para os beijos roubados e pelas mãos dele na cintura dela. Tentava evitar os pensamentos e voltar seu foco às palavras, quando seu celular vibrou ao seu lado.

 _Thiago: Lendo as cenas de amanhã..._

Nathalia encarou a tela do celular, sem saber o que responder. Apesar dos pequenos momentos, nunca havia conversado com Thiago sobre isso. Os dois fingiam que nada acontecia após cada gravação.

 _Thiago: Não to conseguindo visualizar muito bem essa sequência. O que acha?_

Ela respirou aliviada. Podiam não conversar sobre o acontecido, mas era rotina entre eles discutir as cenas, os sentimentos de seus personagens.

 _Nathalia: Oi! Tudo bem?_

 _Nathalia: To lendo também. Acho que segue o mesmo contexto das outras._

 _N: Elisa incomodada com a aproximação de Darcy e Ludmila_

 _T: Tudo certo, você?_

 _T: E Darcy tentando fazê-la admitir o que sente, entendi..._

 _N: Mas a última cena deixou tudo no ar_

 _T: Pensei no Darcy estar mais derrotado nessa cena_

 _T: Quando ele diz "Até quando você vai negar, Elisabeta?", pareceu mais coerente o tom de derrota_

 _N: Você tem razão_

 _N: Elisa também parece cansada das brigas_

 _T: Como você acha que querem o beijo? Mais lento?_

Nathalia pensou no que dizer. Já havia pensado em todas as possibilidades em relação a cena.

 _N: No último, Darcy iniciou, de forma abrupta. Pensei em propor que seja Elisa dessa vez._

 _T: Não foi abrupta hehe_

 _T: Foi firme._

 _N: hahaha_

 _N: É a mesma coisa..._

 _T: Não. Eu quis demonstrar a minha vontade de beijar._

Ela não pode deixar de notar que Thiago não falou sobre seu personagem. Poderia ser só uma maneira de se expressar, mas ele sempre falava sobre Darcy e as vontades de Darcy. Pensou no que responder, sentindo que a conversa estava entrando em território perigoso.

 _T: É a sua vez agora_

 _N: De Elisa_

 _T: Claro_

 _T: A vontade de Elisa ;)_

 _T: Acho que ELISA poderia iniciar o beijo de forma mais lenta dessa vez, talvez segurando os cabelos de DARCY, enquanto ele a prensa na escrivaninha_

Nathalia segurou a respiração, sentindo um arrepio tomar conta de si. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas sentia enorme vontade de continuar a conversa, mesmo sabendo que não deveria.

 _N: hm..._

 _N: Não é uma ideia ruim_

 _T: Quando Elisabeta estiver sem ar, Darcy pode puxar os cabelos dela para trás e beijar o pescoço_

 _N: Eu não sei se o diretor deixaria_

 _T: Podemos testar pra ver o que ele acha_

 _T: Ele me disse que nossas últimas cenas estão perfeitas hehe_

 _N: Você está se empenhando bastante_

Era uma péssima ideia continuar com essa conversa. Era uma péssima ideia continuar com esses momentos roubados.

 _T: Você é uma parceira muito bacana_

 _T: Muito disposta_

 _N: Fiquei em dúvida se era proposital..._

 _T: Você pensou que pudesse não ser?_

 _N: Nova técnica, não sei_

 _T: hahaha_

 _T: Se você me visse agora..._

Nathalia temeu perguntar, e temeu a resposta. As coisas estavam ficando perigosamente claras, e ao mesmo tempo o calor em seu corpo a obrigava a seguir a conversa, a seguir a provocação.

 _N: Veria o que?_

 _T: Nath, Nath..._

 _T: Meu casamento tá um inferno, briguei com a Vanessa de novo e to dormindo em um hotel_

 _T: Devia estar pensando em pedir desculpas, mas to aqui maluco pensando no Darcy beijando a Elisabeta_

 _N: Pelo menos você tá num hotel_

 _N: Pedro tá aqui assistindo televisão_

 _N: E eu já tava aqui pensando nessa cena antes de você falar_

 _T: Porra, Nath_

 _T: Eu to pensando muita merda com essa cena_

 _N: Tá muito errado_

 _T: Eu sei_

 _T: Eu sei_

 _T: Você sabe que eu não sou assim_

 _N: Eu sei_

 _N: Eu também não_

 _N: Mas a gente tá fazendo nosso trabalho, né?_

 _T: Eu não to bem certo que o que eu to fazendo agora é trabalho_

 _N: Você não tá ajudando..._

\- Amor, cê tá dormindo? – Pedro perguntou da sala, fazendo Nathalia bloquear a tela do celular.

\- Quase. – ela respondeu, quase sem voz, ao ver a tela piscar com 'Thiago enviou uma imagem'.

\- Ah, beleza. Eu vou terminar de ver esse filme aqui.

\- Tá. Vou fechar a porta então, tá? – perguntou, já levantando-se.

\- Beleza. – o namorado respondeu.

Nathalia fechou a porta, encostando-se nela. Segurou a respiração ao desbloquear a tela e retornar à conversa. Ao abrir a imagem, deu de cara com a mão de Thiago segurando o contorno de seu membro, por cima da boxer branca. Embaixo, uma mensagem que dizia "espero que isso ajude. Até amanhã."


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalia concentrou-se em suas falas, enquanto seu cabelo era milimetricamente arrumado para a caracterização. Já havia gravado cenas com Pamela, Agatha e Murilo praticamente por todo o dia, e a próxima sequência a ser encenada era a cena com Thiago. Apesar da apreensão, ela estava em modo Elisabeta durante o dia inteiro, portanto fora capaz de decorar o texto sem maiores dificuldades.

Evitou pensar na troca de mensagens da noite anterior, e tentou a todo custo apagar a imagem de sua mente. Sabia que as coisas estavam ficando preocupantes, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia evitar a ansiedade com a gravação da cena que ocorreria em instantes.

A cena aconteceria no escritório da casa de Jorge. Darcy a procuraria para conversar, após Elisa vê-lo almoçando com Ludmila. Era uma cena que iniciaria com uma discussão, e em seguida os personagens se beijariam. Nathalia entrou no set, trocando um rápido olhar com Thiago, que sorriu sem jeito.

Os dois receberam a marcação da cena, e fizeram a leitura dos diálogos rapidamente, com o diretor apontando algumas mudanças. Era comum que a cena precisasse ser regravada algumas vezes, além dos ensaios, o que gerava um processo bastante longo para uma cena de poucos minutos.

\- Então vocês lembrem que estamos chegando ao limite dos personagens. Eles estão separados há algum tempo, e cada vez a tensão aumenta mais. Elisabeta não quer dar o braço a torcer sobre seus sentimentos, e Darcy está incomodado com isso. Eu preciso que tudo isso esteja presente nas expressões e no beijo.

\- Ontem eu conversei com a Nathalia. – Thiago disse, de repente, fazendo-a corar. – Pensamos que talvez o ideal seja Elisabeta beijá-lo.

Thiago se aproximou dela, segurando as mãos de Nathalia.

\- Elisa poderia se aproximar... – ele disse, colocando as mãos dela na nuca dele. – E quando Darcy percebe que ela tomou a iniciativa, ai sim ele a beija. – segurou a cintura dela com uma das mãos.

\- Sim, pensamos o mesmo. – o diretor respondeu, empolgado. – Mas precisamos de intensidade desde o inicio.

\- Então talvez o melhor seja que eu segure assim... – Nathalia posicionou as mãos no rosto de Thiago. – E ai vá para o cabelo. – repetiu a ação, puxando de leve os cabelos curtos dele.

\- Ótimo. E você demora um pouco para reagir, Thiago. E então a segura pela cintura e a puxa contra você. Vamos lá?

Os dois se posicionaram, iniciando os diálogos. A cena seria dividida em duas partes, sendo a primeira a briga, terminando com um clímax. Precisaram de dois ensaios e duas tentativas de gravação, rapidamente chegando ao tom desejado e encerrando a gravação da primeira parte. A segunda era um pouco mais complicada, envolvendo o beijo e Elisabeta deixando Darcy sozinho, após as coisas ficarem mais intensas.

\- E então, Elisabeta? – Thiago iniciou o texto, partindo do gancho da cena anterior. – Se você não quer ficar comigo, por que se incomoda com minha aproximação com outras mulheres?

\- Porque, porque... – Nathalia continuou. – Porque você estaria enganando Ludmila, e ela é minha amiga, é isso.

\- Enganando por que? Você não acha que eu poderia me interessar por uma mulher como ela?

\- Não. Você me ama, Darcy.

\- Amor não é tudo, Elisabeta. – Thiago interpretou Darcy, olhando para o chão. – Não quando não é correspondido.

Thiago levantou a cabeça, para encarar os olhos de Nathalia. Ela se aproximou rapidamente, como o combinado. Sentiu seu coração pular um batimento, ao segurar o rosto dele, levando rapidamente sua boca de encontro à de Thiago. Era uma cena, e deveria ser profissional, mas no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, os dois deixaram a cautela de lado.

Thiago segurou com firmeza a cintura de Nathalia, tocando a língua dela com a sua, sem cerimônia. Sentiu-a reagir ao beijo, puxando com um pouco mais de força o cabelo dele. Ele levou a mão a nuca dela, firmando-a no lugar e alinhando seus corpos. Os dois tentaram ouvir as orientações do diretor, uma vez que era apenas o primeiro ensaio, mas seus corpos respondiam de forma instintiva.

Se afastaram relutantemente, seguindo a cena, com Elisabeta o empurrando e saindo do escritório.

\- Muito bom, pessoal. – o diretor elogiou. – Mas acredito que a gente deva ousar um pouco. – ele riu. – Talvez se Darcy encostar Elisa na escrivaninha, assim, como se fosse sentá-la.

Thiago riu, enquanto Nathalia evitou encará-lo.

\- Vamos tentar novamente?

Os maquiadores fizeram os retoques necessários nos dois, e em seguida iniciaram novamente a cena. Dessa vez os dois não viam a hora de chegar a parte do beijo, repetindo as orientações do diretor. Nathalia já iniciou o beijo com sua boca mais aberta, esperando que a língua de Thiago pedisse passagem. Puxou os cabelos dele com mais força, e Thiago a colou contra seu corpo mais rapidamente. A empurrou em direção a escrivaninha, e precisou conter-se para não fazer nenhum movimento com os quadris. Segurou a nuca dela com menos delicadeza, aprofundando o beijo o máximo possível sem criar suspeitas. Quando ela o empurrou, sentiu a ausência do calor dela, e precisou conter um gemido ao ouvi-la suspirar.

Precisaram de mais três tentativas para que a cena saísse com perfeição. A cada vez, sentiam-se menos no controle de suas ações. Na penúltima tentativa, Thiago não conseguiu controlar sua ereção ao sentir o corpo dela colado ao dele, puxando o quadril de Nathalia o suficiente para que ela sentisse o que estava fazendo com ele. Temeu, por alguns segundos, que ela se afastasse, mas levou menos de um segundo para que ele precisasse aprofundar o beijo e capturar um gemido que ela deixou escapar, antes de relaxar em seus braços novamente.

Precisou pedir para fazer uma pausa antes da terceira tentativa. Após duas garrafas de água e um pouco de ar puro, realizaram a cena da forma mais profissional possível, o que envolveu alguns toques a mais que ninguém notaria no jogo de câmeras.

Nathalia entrou no camarim ofegante, após o diretor informar que estavam liberados pelo dia. Já passava das nove horas da noite quando terminaram a sequência, que era a última do dia para todos os envolvidos na produção. Era uma loucura o que estava acontecendo. Nunca havia agido assim, nunca havia perdido o controle ao realizar seu trabalho. Sentia o corpo inteiro em chamas, e sabia que se as coisas continuassem assim, logo as pessoas perceberiam.

Tinha um namorado, Thiago ainda era casado. Não podiam se comportar desse jeito, ultrapassando a barreira profissional durante as cenas. Mas era mais forte do que ela, sentia seu corpo chamar pelo dele, como uma necessidade de sentir o calor que emanava de Thiago. Lavou o rosto, retirando a maquiagem. Precisava urgentemente ir para casa, e sua sorte era que Pedro estaria viajando a trabalho durante a semana.

Precisava de um banho gelado, e desviar os pensamentos de tudo que estava acontecendo. Havia sonhado com Thiago na noite anterior, após a foto recebida. Agora, havia sentido a ereção dele, durante a cena. Não queria pensar sobre isso, não sentia-se preparada para pensar sobre isso.

Terminava de arrumar suas coisas quando o celular apitou, sinalizando uma mensagem.

 _T: Porra, Nath_

 _T: Não sei o que fazer_

 _N: ?_

 _T: Você me deixou pior do que ontem_

 _N: Não tá fácil aqui também_

 _T: Eu devia ter errado mais algumas vezes_

 _T: Mas eu tava com medo de fazer um fiasco_

 _N: Foi melhor não_

 _N: Isso tem que parar_

 _T: Eu sei_

 _N: Você tá me deixando louca_

 _N: Eu tenho namorado_

 _T: Eu não consigo_

 _T: parar_

 _N: Daqui a pouco alguém vai notar_

 _T: Sorte a do seu namorado_

 _T: Que vai fazer com você tudo que eu to imaginando_

 _N: Eu não chamaria de sorte, se eu to imaginando outra pessoa_

 _N: E você pode ir pra casa fazer isso com sua esposa_

 _T: Eu vou pro hotel de novo_

 _T: Já era_

 _N: Você já foi embora?_

 _T: To no estacionamento. Por que?_

 _N: A gente precisa conversar, não pode continuar assim_

 _N: Eu te encontro ai_

Nathalia terminou de arrumar suas coisas e rumou para o estacionamento, praticamente vazio a essa hora. Cada obra tinha suas vagas específicas, e não foi difícil avistar Thiago encostado no carro, de braços cruzados, com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Oi. – ele disse, direcionando o sorriso para ela.

\- Oi. – Nath encarou as próprias mãos. – A gente tem que conversar... sobre isso. – disse, sem graça.

\- Vamos conversar dentro do carro. – ele olhou para os lados. – Sabe como as coisas são aqui...

Os dois entraram, em silencio. Thiago sentou-se no banco do motorista, com Nathalia à seu lado.

\- Nath, quero te pedir desculpas. – ele disse, ao respirar fundo. – Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo.

\- Eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas, Thiago. – ela respondeu. – Você tá confuso, a gente tá se deixando levar.

\- Eu não to confuso. – ele riu. – Você é maravilhosa, temos uma parceria incrível e você sempre me fez pegar fogo em cena. Mas eu era casado.

\- Você ainda é casado. – ela riu.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. As coisas vão mal. Nós só brigamos, eu descobri que Vanessa teve um caso com um amigo. – Thiago suspirou.

Nathalia levou a mão à dele, instintivamente.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ela disse, sincera. – Vocês pareciam se dar tão bem.

\- Nos dávamos. – ele sorriu, segurando a mão dela. – Mas acabou, eu acho que acabou.

\- Você tem que conversar com ela. – Nathalia sorriu.

Thiago encarou seus olhos, ainda segurando sua mão. Repousou a mão de Nathalia em sua perna, levando a sua à coxa dela, por cima do vestido florido que ela usava, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

\- Eu não quero. – Thiago respondeu, sério. – O fato de eu estar nesse carro, e só pensar em tocar em você, em beijar você, sem culpa nenhuma, é prova de que o meu casamento terminou.

Ele apertou a coxa dela, subindo um pouco sua mão, subindo parte do vestido junto.

\- Eu to pedindo desculpas porque não queria te colocar nessa situação. – Thiago se inclinou em direção a ela, beijando seu ombro. – Mas eu vou. – disse, decidido.

E com isso, Thiago levou a outra mão à nuca dela, a puxando sem nenhuma resistência para um beijo. Era a primeira vez que se beijavam sem outras pessoas presentes, e seus lábios se encontraram como se fossem magnéticos. A língua de Thiago invadiu a boca de Nathália sem dificuldade, aprofundando o beijo o máximo possível. Manteve a cabeça dela o mais firme possível, mordendo o lábio inferior dela com força.

Nathalia tentou resistir ao impulso de seu corpo, mas estava excitada demais para qualquer consciência. Apertou a coxa dele, mas ao ver que o ângulo dificultava qualquer movimentação, o empurrou para que se recostasse no banco do motorista. Thiago a encarou com apreensão, antes dela pular em seu colo, acomodando uma perna de cada lado dele.

Thiago a puxou contra sua ereção, fazendo-a gemer. Voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez desabotoando os primeiros botões de seu vestido, o suficiente para expor o sutiã rendado. Ele riu a notar a abertura frontal, rapidamente abrindo a última barreira. Desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço de Nathalia, enquanto suas mãos apertavam os seios expostos, e seu quadril se movimentava em direção a ela.

Nathalia gemeu, sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Segurou com firmeza os cabelos de Thiago, enquanto a língua dele começava a brincar com um mamilo, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ele era intenso, rápido, e conseguia excitá-la com poucos movimentos. Seus quadris também se movimentavam em direção a ele, numa fricção constante, levando-a a loucura.

Thiago segurou a coxa dela, subindo em movimentos lentos até chegar na calcinha de Nathalia. Mordeu o seio dela, engolindo um gemido ao notar que a roupa íntima estava úmida. Voltou sua boca a dela, calando dessa vez os suspiros que ela deixava escapar. Beijando-a, afastou a peça o suficiente para tocá-la. Os dois seguraram a respiração. Nathalia sabia que estava excitada, e não lembrava-se de outro momento em sua vida em que sentia tanta necessidade de ser tocada. Thiago mordeu o lábio dela, introduzindo um dedo sem sua intimidade.

\- Puta que pariu, Nath. – ele sussurrou. – Me diz que você não vai desistir, eu preciso muito te comer.

Ela gemeu, o calando com um beijo. Não queria pensar sobre isso, não queria negar nada a ele, nada a si mesma. Procurou a barra da camiseta dele, puxando-a para cima. Thiago retirou a peça, voltando seus dedos à intimidade de Nathalia, estimulando seu clitóris em movimentos lentos. Ela puxou os cabelos dele para trás, beijando-o no pescoço.

A respiração de Nathalia começou a ficar cada vez mais ofegante, a medida que os movimentos de Thiago aceleravam. Ele a penetrou com os dedos de umas das mãos, enquanto a estimulava com a outra, em um ritmo constante. Nathalia o beijava sem ritmo, cada vez mais fora de si. Acariciou o peitoral dele, abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça jeans.

Thiago aumentou o ritmo de sua mão ao sentir a mão de Nathalia acaricia-lo por cima da boxer. Estava muito próximo de um orgasmo apenas pelos beijos e toques que fazia nela. Há muitos anos sonhava com esse momento e perdera a conta nos últimos meses de quantas vezes havia chegado a um orgasmo pensando em como seria tê-la em seus braços.

Ele levantou os quadris, permitindo que ela baixasse um pouco seus jeans, levando a boxer preta junto. Nathalia soltou um suspiro ao sentir o membro de Thiago em suas mãos. Imaginava que fosse grande, já que era um homem alto, com mãos grandes, mas ainda assim ficou surpresa. Ele pulsava em sua mão, a ponta úmida.

Thiago retirou os dedos que a penetravam em um ritmo intenso, permitindo que Nathalia acomodasse seu pênis em sua entrada. Sabia que deveria procurar por um preservativo, e sabia que ela deveria pensar nisso também, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer esperar. Puxou a calcinha de Nathalia para o lado e gemeu alto quando a penetrou sem nenhuma dificuldade, tamanha a excitação dos dois.

Ele sabia que não duraria muito, e a julgar pelos gemidos cada vez mais frenéticos de Nathalia, ela também não. Manteve seu estímulo no clitóris dela, iniciando com estocadas lentas, para não estragar o momento. Manteve o ritmo, grudando a testa na dela e puxando-a de encontro a seu corpo a cada vez que se separavam.

Nathalia sentiu seu corpo vibrar e suas extremidades formigarem, muito próxima de um orgasmo intenso e poderoso. Ele mantinha o ritmo, aumentando de intensidade em alguns momentos, preenchendo-a rapidamente, fazendo-a sentir-se completa.

\- Eu vou gozar. – ela avisou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, ao sentir o orgasmo atingir seu corpo, fazendo-a perder a noção de tempo e espaço.

Thiago manteve suas carícias lentas até que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal, e então segurou-a pela cintura, iniciando estocadas rápidas e profundas, mordendo o ombro de Nathalia para evitar os gemidos que temiam em escapar. Ela acompanhou o ritmo dele, descendo seu corpo a medida que Thiago elevava. Rapidamente Thiago começou a perder o folego, aumentando o ritmo ainda mais.

\- Nath, eu vou gozar fora. – ele avisou, tentando afastar seu corpo do dela.

\- Não. – ela disse, de forma ágil, saindo de cima de Thiago e indo para o banco do lado.

Ele a encarou confuso, sentindo-se próximo demais do clímax para desistir. Gemeu alto ao vê-la abaixar a cabeça e toma-lo com os lábios. Nathalia enroscou a mão dele no cabelo dela, dando permissão para que ele desenvolvesse o ritmo. Bastaram poucas estocadas, e Thiago chegou ao orgasmo sem saber se estava vivendo um sonho um realidade.

Nathalia esperou-o se recompor, com a realidade do que havia acabado de fazer tomando conta de seu corpo. Não esperou que ele se vestisse antes de sair do carro, confusa. Agora sim as coisas estavam complicadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathalia se orgulhava de ser uma profissional dedicada. Em anos de atuação, fizera questão de ser pontual, estudar todos os textos e ter sempre suas falas na ponta da língua. Era focada durante as gravações, seguia a risca as ordens dos diretores, a menos que pensasse que poderia contribuir de alguma forma positiva. Comportara-se assim durante toda a sua carreira.

Por isso sabia que seu atraso havia sido notado, e sabia que os olhares de estranheza de seus colegas eram justos. Depois da noite anterior, Nathalia não havia dormido nem sequer por cinco minutos. Ao chegar em casa estava agitada, alerta, e para piorar, ainda bastante excitada. Todas as tentativas de estudar textos foram em vão, e mesmo sem dormir, saíra de casa muito mais tarde do que o habitual.

Agora tentava se concentrar na cena que deveria gravar. Elisabeta conversava casualmente com Ema e Jane, e não deveria ser uma gravação difícil. Por isso a quinta tentativa de gravar já começava a deixar os envolvidos impacientes. Nathalia sempre errava algum pedaço do texto, ou se posicionava de forma equivocada.

\- Nath, tá tudo bem? – Agatha perguntou.

\- To me sentindo um pouco indisposta hoje. Desculpa, gente. – ela mentiu.

\- Ah, não. – Pamela protestou. – Amanhã temos a confraternização da novela e você precisa estar bem.

Nathalia duvidava que fosse comparecer ao evento. Já estava suficientemente apreensiva por saber que poderia encontrar Thiago a qualquer momento do dia. Não gravariam juntos no dia, mas no dia seguinte teriam outra cena para gravar. Sabia que precisavam conversar antes disso, porque ficaria óbvio que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

\- Nath, vamos gravar essa e depois você vai pra casa. A gente refaz a agenda. – o diretor disse, impaciente.

Ela assentiu e tentou concentrar-se, dessa vez encerrando a cena.

##

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Nathalia sentia-se um pouco mais calma. Após dormir um pouco, conseguira refletir e tomar algumas decisões. A primeira e mais importante seria acabar seu relacionamento com Pedro. Independente de qualquer coisa, tinha convicção de que nada disso teria acontecido se de fato estivesse feliz.

A segunda decisão era que nada mais aconteceria com Thiago. Era verdade que sempre tiveram uma energia diferente, e que imaginara como seria estar com ele muitas vezes antes. Era verdade inclusive que sua imaginação fora muito menos generosa do que a realidade. Mas, independente da crise no casamento, era provável que em breve tudo voltasse ao normal na vida dele.

Só teria então que conversar com ele, e os dois fingiriam que nada havia acontecido. Continuariam amigos, com uma parceria bacana em cena, mas nada além disso. Nada mais de beijos roubados, muito menos atividades em carros. Além do mais, estava certa que uma vez seria suficiente para aplacar a tensão sexual que crescia entre eles.

Ela se preparava para revisar as cenas do dia seguinte, tomando uma taça de vinho branco, quando o apito a alertou sobre uma mensagem recebida.

 _T: Me disseram que você não tava legal hoje. Tudo bem?_

 _N: Tudo, foi só uma indisposição._

 _T: Achei que estava fugindo de mim_

 _N: hahaha_

 _N: também_

 _T: Nath, nós somos amigos_

 _N: Eu sei_

 _T: Se não foi legal pra você, é só me dizer_

 _N: Você acha mesmo que "não foi legal"?_

 _N: Mas tem o Pedro, tem a Vanessa_

 _T: Eu não to preocupado_

 _T: To preocupado que você deixe o que aconteceu ontem afetar nossa amizade_

 _N: Eu não vou deixar_

 _N: Mas não vai mais acontecer_

 _T: Você não quer?_

 _N: Eu não devo_

 _N: E nem você_

 _T: Você não quer?_

A pergunta ficou sem resposta. Não mentiria dizendo que não queria. Era verdade que não deveria, que só complicava tudo. Mas não era falta de vontade.

##

O dia seguinte transcorreu sem transtornos, apesar de ter sido um dia cansativo. Suas cenas todas foram gravadas sem imprevistos. A cena com Thiago fluiu bem, com uma conversa amena antes de gravarem. Nenhum dos dois citou os acontecimentos ou conversa. Ainda assim, tudo foi diferente.

Nathalia não conseguiu não prestar atenção nas mãos dele, e lembrar do que fizeram com seu corpo. Não conseguia não encarar a boca dele, e pensar no quanto queria beijá-lo. Ao chegar perto dele, o perfume que ele usava invadiu seus sentidos. E, apesar de não falar nada, o sorriso malicioso dele entregava que sabia exatamente onde estavam os pensamentos dela.

Agora encerrava o dia em um novo pub, com metade de seus colegas de elenco e produção. Era um local novo, e a promessa era que mais tarde houvesse um show de uma banda de pagode. Nathalia estava especialmente grata pela possibilidade do álcool distraí-la um pouco do turbilhão dos últimos dias, mas a cada gole e olhar trocado com Thiago, se tornava menos convicta de seus planos.

Ele estava sentado distante dela, engajado em alguma conversa animada com alguns atores, mas seus olhares pareciam atraídos um para o outro, e parecia cada vez mais difícil desviar os pensamentos do que acontecera há dois dias. Nathalia viu que Thiago digitava alguma coisa, segundos antes de seu celular vibrar com uma mensagem, que leu discretamente.

 _T: Quero te beijar_

 _T: Inteira dessa vez_

 _N: Thiago!_

 _T: Até você gritar meu nome_

 _T: Enquanto me pede pra não parar_

 _N: Você não tem noção_

 _T: Você tá me olhando o dia inteiro com cara de quem tá pensando nisso_

 _N: Tá tão na cara assim?_

 _T: Tá na cara que você quer me provocar_

 _N: To conseguindo?_

 _T: Você quer sentir o quanto?_

 _N: Eu queria provar o quanto_

 _T: Quando você quiser_

Os dois continuaram trocando olhares pelo restante da noite. A mesa aos poucos foi diminuindo, restando poucas pessoas, a maioria do elenco. Discutiam a novela, conversavam sobre a vida, debatiam política, e a cada nova rodada de bebida a conversa se tornava mais animada.

As luzes começaram a diminuir, e as pessoas a levantar das mesas, para assistir ao show. Não foi diferente para o pequeno grupo restante, e na hora que o show começou, já estavam animados na pista de dança improvisada, ainda que não fosse o estilo musical preferido de nenhum deles.

Nathalia sentiu a mão forte de Thiago deslizar por sua cintura, enquanto ele a puxou para cochichar em seu ouvido.

\- O bom da música estar alta e quase não ter luz é que eu posso te agarrar sem ninguém notar. – ele riu, discretamente mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

\- Você gosta de brincar com fogo. – ela respondeu, acariciando o braço dele de leve.

\- Os nossos amigos nem sabem mais que estamos aqui. – Thiago apontou para o grupo que se dispersava.

\- E você acha mesmo que ninguém vai nos reconhecer? – ela riu, irônica.

\- Naquele cantinho ali? Ninguém vai nem notar.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele a puxou pela mão até um dos cantos no fundo do pub, encostando-a na parede sem resistência. Levou a mão aos cabelos dela, com firmeza, inclinando a boca dela para a dele. A beijou com intensidade voraz, demandante, sendo correspondido de maneira igual. Nathalia o puxou contra si, para intensificar ainda mais o beijo.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior dele entre o beijo, modificando a angulação até não parecer mais possível aprofundar o beijo. Tinha plena noção de que, caso se beijassem assim em cena, a classificação etária da novela seria alterada. Quando Nathalia precisou de um pouco de ar, Thiago aproveitou para atacar seu pescoço, sem se preocupar com as marcas que poderiam fizer no dia seguinte.

Ainda puxando o cabelo dela, Thiago levou a outra mão a bunda de Nathalia, por dentro de sua saia, a inclinando em direção sua ereção. Ela gemeu com o toque, ofegante pela exigência de Thiago. Sentiu-o apertar mais forte sua bunda, os dedos invadindo o fino tecido de sua roupa íntima.

Em resposta, ela levou uma das mãos ao abdome dele, por dentro da camisa. Com a outra, segurou o membro ereto por cima da calça, fazendo Thiago morder seu pescoço e voltar seus ataques a sua boca. Ele levantou discretamente a perna de Nathalia, o suficiente para que seus dedos longos chegassem ao centro úmido. O toque fez com ela mordesse o lábio dele e aumentasse o aperto em seu membro.

\- Se a gente não sair daqui agora, eu vou fazer sermos presos por atentado ao pudor. – ele disse no ouvido dela, os dedos brincando com sua entrada.

\- Eu não posso te levar pra casa. – ela disse, sincera, antes de morder o ombro dele.

\- Vamos pro meu hotel. – ele disse, a beijando novamente.

Afastaram-se na saída do pub, com medo de que alguém os reconhecesse. Thiago sentou na frente do carro do aplicativo, para levantar o mínimo de suspeitas possível, ainda ofegante. Entraram no hotel discretamente, sentindo a tensão crescer quando entraram no elevador. Mas, assim que Thiago fechou a porta atrás de si, a cautela foi deixada de lado.

Nathalia o empurrou contra a porta, beijando-o novamente, já abrindo os botões da camisa branca dele. Assim que abriu o último, acariciou o abdome de Thiago, respirando seu perfume e distribuindo beijos por seu peitoral. Abriu o cinto e a calça de Thiago sem cerimonia, descendo seus beijos. Thiago respirou fundo, encostando a cabeça na porta, ao vê-la ajoelhar-se diante dele.

Ela sorriu, maliciosa, descendo o jeans de Thiago por suas pernas. Encarou a boxer preta, o volume evidente. Acariciou levemente, antes de começar a distribuir beijos lentos por cima do tecido. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sem dizer nada. Nathalia baixou a boxer de Thiago, expondo seu membro. Ouvi-o prender a respiração ao segurá-lo. Manteve os beijos leves, dessa vez na pele nua. Ao chegar na ponta, lambeu o líquido que ali se acumulava.

\- Nath! – ele gemeu o nome dela.

Seu nome foi o suficiente para as carícias ficarem mais intensas. Colocou-o em sua boca, iniciando uma sucção firme, no mesmo ritmo de sua mão. Aumentou a intensidade, passando a língua por todo o membro, puxando os quadris de Thiago para que ele também se movimentasse. Nathalia encarou os olhos de Thiago, e por alguns segundos quase não pode acreditar que tinha um homem daqueles rendido a ela.

Thiago tentava controlar a respiração e os gemidos, mas se mostrava impossível. Nathalia o levava a loucura com seus toques, e por mais que quisesse permanecer naquela posição pelo resto da vida, sabia que não duraria muito caso ela continuasse com o que fazia.

Meio contra a vontade, a puxou para cima, capturando a boca dela com a sua. Se desfez dos sapatos, da calça e da boxer, permanecendo com a camisa aberta.

\- Você está muito vestida. – murmurou contra a boca dela, começando a desabotoar a blusa de Nathalia.

Nathalia começou a beijar o pescoço de Thiago, enquanto ele trabalhava em suas roupas. O ajudou a retirar a blusa e a saia, permanecendo com suas roupas íntimas. Assim que se livrou da última peça de roupa, Thiago a puxou para seu colo, segurando pelas pernas. Nessa posição, a sentou no balcão da cozinha improvisada do quarto.

Quase com reverência, beijou sua boca, levemente, antes de beijar seu pescoço. Abriu o sutiã, se desfazendo da peça. Segurou os seios de Nathalia, enquanto descia em beijos lentos. Levou um mamilo a boca, enquanto brincava com o outro. Nathalia segurou a respiração quando a outra mão de Thiago começou a retirar sua calcinha. Sentia-se excitada apenas pela visão de Thiago vestindo apenas a camisa, a ereção firme, que batia em suas coxas a medida que ele se movimentava, deixando umidade por onde passava.

Ao retirar a última peça, Thiago passou a descer ainda mais seus beijos. Mordeu as coxas de Nathalia alternadamente, seguido por beijos leves e molhados. Abriu ainda mais as pernas dela, levanto seus lábios ao seu centro. Nathalia sentiu o mundo parar por aquela visão, segurando os cabelos de Thiago com firmeza, enquanto ele aumentava a intensidade de seus beijos.

Sentiu-o penetrá-la com dois dedos, enquanto mantinha a pressão em seu clitóris. Nathalia gemeu, surpresa pela pouca interferência que precisava fazer, quase como se ele conhecesse naturalmente seu corpo. Não demorou a chegar a um orgasmo avassalador, o nome de Thiago escapando de seus lábios, pouco antes de Thiago voltar a beijá-la.

Ele a posicionou, deslizando para dentro de Nathalia em um movimento lento. Ela apoiou-se nele, ainda recuperando-se da sensação. Thiago movimentava-se com calma, saindo completamente dela e voltando a penetrá-la. Aos poucos as mãos dela se tornaram mais exigentes, puxando-o contra si.

Ao notar seus movimentos, Thiago aos poucos aumentou a intensidade, tentando controlar-se. Sentia-se quase sem controle, controlando o pouco da respiração que tinha. Mas, quando Nathalia levou as duas mãos as costas dele, arranhando-o com força, perdeu o pouco que o segurava.

Segurou as duas pernas de Nathalia, aumentando um pouco mais o ângulo de suas estocadas, que agora se tornavam furiosas e sem controle. Seus gemidos eram meros grunhidos, e a cada vez que chegava mais fundo a ouvia suspirar. Levou seus dedos ao clitóris dela, iniciando um novo estimulo. Nathalia também sentia-se no limite, encantada pelo poder daquele encontro.

Quando Thiago ouviu Nathalia suspirar e amolecer em seus braços, deixou-se levar. Um orgasmo intenso o invadiu, talvez o mais poderoso de sua vida, sentindo os espasmos dela se juntarem aos seus. Juntou a testa a dela, os dois respirando profundamente. Ainda dentro de Nathalia, a puxou para seu colo, a levando para a cama.

Encarou os olhos dela, que demonstravam o desejo e o tormento de suas ações. Em silencio, beijou seus lábios com delicadeza. Nathalia acariciou o rosto dele, procurando novamente seu olhos. Era claro que nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava fazendo, mas nenhum deles se arrependia.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathalia acordou no escuro, em um ambiente que não reconheceu a principio. Levou alguns segundos para recordar-se da noite anterior. O corpo de Thiago permanecia grudado ao seu, a respiração dele em seu ouvido, o braço em sua cintura. O barulho de vibração vindo de um canto do quarto a alertou para o que a acordara.

Levantou-se discretamente, sem acordá-lo, encontrando seu telefone ainda dentro da bolsa. O visor mostrava uma chamada em curso de Pedro, que em seguida surgiu na tela como outra ligação perdida. Já eram seis, e Nathalia não poderia sentir-se mais culpada pelo que fazia com ele.

O aparelho voltou a vibrar sem sua mão, e mesmo sabendo que não deveria, optou por atender a ligação. Sentou-se em uma ponta da cama.

\- Alô?

\- Nath, pelo amor de Deus. Por que você não atendeu? – Pedro soou desesperado do outro lado.

\- Eu dormi, desculpa. – disse simplesmente, sem ter mais o que dizer.

Ouviu Thiago movimentar-se na cama, ao ouvir a voz dela.

\- Eu tava preocupado, cara. Você não respondeu mensagem, não avisou se chegou em casa. – agora ele soava um pouco mais irritado.

\- Eu sei, desculpa. – Nathalia sentiu o corpo de Thiago encostar no dela, depositando alguns beijos em seu ombro.

\- Tá tudo bem, Nath? – Pedro perguntou.

\- Não, não tá. – ela segurou as lagrimas, Thiago acariciando seu cabelo. – Mas a gente conversa quando você chegar.

\- Mas tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, com os gatos?

\- Não, Pedro. – ela sentiu uma lágrima deslizar por seu rosto, o aperto no peito quase insuportável.

\- Você vai terminar comigo, não vai? – Pedro perguntou, angustiado.

Nathalia não conseguiu responder, só ficou em silêncio.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou, entendendo o silêncio dela.

\- A gente conversa quando você voltar. Preciso ir agora.

Nathalia encerrou a ligação sem dar tempo de ele dizer mais nada. As lágrimas insistiam em cair, e quanto Thiago a puxou para seus braços e a abraçou com força, permitiu-se chorar de verdade. Não costumava chorar com facilidade, mas estava angustiada pela mistura de sentimentos, a culpa pelo que fizera com Pedro, o fim óbvio de seu relacionamento, e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, o sentimento por Thiago que parecia estar ali há tanto tempo, esperando uma oportunidade para florescer.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sem saber como agir. A segurava em seus braços, ouvindo-a chorar, e sentia-se culpado por coloca-la naquela situação. Sua relação já estava acabada há muito tempo, mas não a dela. E além do desejo óbvio que sentia por ela, Thiago preocupava-se com Nathalia. Eram amigos de longa data, e nos últimos meses notava um sentimento mais forte, que não conseguia descrever.

Mas os dois sabiam que não era momento de conversar sobre isso, as coisas já estavam suficientemente bagunçadas. Por isso, permaneceram ali, em silêncio. Não falaram nada quando Nathalia levantou-se algum tempo depois. Ele a observou enquanto ela vestia suas roupas. Vestiu-se também, sem saber como agir ou se deveria dizer alguma coisa.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso triste a ele, também sem saber o que dizer, quando ele sentou-se na ponta da cama a encarando. Aproximou-se de Thiago, e sentou em seu colo, automaticamente sendo embrulhada por seus braços.

\- Que confusão nos metemos. – riu, sem humor.

\- Ei. – ele passou a mão em seu rosto. – Eu sei que tá tudo confuso agora. E me desculpa ter forçado essa situação.

\- Você não forçou nada, Thiago. Nós dois quisemos. Nós dois queremos. – encostou a testa na dele.

\- Mas eu não quero te ver assim.

\- O Pedro só volta em alguns dias. Eu vou conversar com ele, aprender a lidar com isso.

\- Eu sou seu amigo. – Thiago sorriu. – Eu quero te ver feliz. Nada vai mudar isso.

Thiago beijou a testa dela. Os dois permaneceram ali por mais alguns minutos, até Nathalia beijá-lo na bochecha e sair em silêncio.

##

Os dias que se passaram foram dias de reflexão. Nathalia permaneceu introspectiva, mais calada. Ao sorrir, seu sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos. Notava que Thiago tentava respeitar seu espaço, fazendo brincadeiras ou enviando mensagens, apenas para mostrar que estaria ali caso ela precisasse.

Foi apenas na véspera da chegada de Pedro que Nathalia conseguiu conversar com a irmã sobre os acontecimentos. Em meio ao choque e perguntas indiscretas, ouviu os sábios conselhos de quem sempre a apoiaria. Com isso conseguiu ter uma conversa franca com Pedro. Era um namoro recente, mas não gostava de magoar as pessoas. Tentou ser o mais clara possível, sem entrar em detalhes. Confessou que se deixou envolver por outra pessoa, mesmo sem contar até que ponto o envolvimento chegou.

Não sabia ainda o que fazer em relação à Thiago. A verdade é que eram amigos, e Nathalia notava que algo a mais do que isso poderia estar surgindo em seu coração. Mas Thiago vivia uma situação diferente. Não era qualquer namoro, era um casamento de anos, e ela não poderia descartar que ele estava vivendo apenas uma aventura. Que ela era uma aventura.

A semana já se aproximava do final, e Nathalia iniciava os preparativos para mais um dia. Era hora de fazer o cabelo e a maquiagem. Geralmente se envolvia nos assuntos, mas na última semana optava por ficar com seus pensamentos.

\- Disseram que ela esteve aqui ontem e fez um escândalo. – um dos cabeleireiros disse.

\- Então é verdade mesmo. Um homem daqueles solteiro. Fico arrepiada só de imaginar. – uma das assistentes comentou.

\- Menina, foi o maior barraco. E o Thiago é super reservado, saiu daqui transtornado.

Nathalia prestava atenção na conversa. Thiago não enviara nenhuma mensagem no dia anterior, e também não o encontrara nesta manhã.

\- E saiu no Leo Dias, viu? – eles continuaram.

Naquele momento seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de seu diretor, avisando que Thiago não poderia comparecer a gravação do dia. Nathalia aguardou o término de seu cabelo e maquiagem e foi para o camarim.

 _N: Oi. Tudo bem?_

 _T: Já?_

 _T: Todo mundo comentando?_

 _N: Sim..._

 _N: E então, tudo bem?_

 _T: Não_

 _T: Vanessa ameaçou me afastar das crianças_

 _T: To em reunião com o advogado_

 _N: Nem sei o que dizer_

 _T: Vou entrar com o pedido de divórcio_

 _N: Eu sinto muito, Thiago_

 _N: De verdade_

 _T: Não_

 _T: Nós só brigávamos, isso não é bom para os meus filhos_

 _N: Eu não sei o que te dizer_

 _T: Eu sei, Nath_

 _T: Você não precisa dizer nada_

 _T: Só quero meus filhos bem_

 _N: Eles vão ficar bem, tem um pai incrível_

 _N: Vanessa não vai afastá-los de você, ela só está magoada_

 _T: Meu telefone não para de tocar, a imprensa querendo saber_

 _T: Eu vou enviar um comunicado dizendo que estou me separando_

 _N: Você tem meu apoio, pode contar comigo para o que precisar_

 _T: Eu sei, Nath_

 _T: Muito obrigado_

##

Duas semanas se passaram desde estes acontecimentos. Os dois conversavam eventualmente nos bastidores da novela, mas Thiago parecia sempre preocupado demais, ansioso, e Nathalia não estava em seus melhores dias. Eles tentavam absorver o turbilhão que havia tomado conta de seus vidas.

Thiago considerava que tinha um casamento normal. As brigas aconteciam, mas qual casal não briga? Sua relação era harmoniosa na maior parte do tempo, mas tudo havia mudado. Mas não sofria pelo fim de sua relação com Vanessa. Há muito tempo seu sentimento por ela era de amizade e gratidão por seus filhos. Mas sofria por eles, pelas mudanças que estavam passando. Estava organizando seu novo apartamento, com quartos para que seus pequenos se sentissem em casa também.

Era um processo complicado para as crianças, mas ele e Vanessa estavam tentando trabalhar juntos nisso. Passada a raiva inicial, os dois conseguiram definir que estavam no caminho errado. Era comum agora que ela ligasse para ele quando algum dos filhos se sentia inseguro. Aos poucos eles pareciam entender que Thiago estaria presente.

Não havia tanto tempo para pensar em seus sentimentos por Nathalia, mas sentia a falta dela. Gostava de conversar com ela, do sorriso fácil, de dividir pensamentos sobre as cenas. Mas ela parecia distante e fechada, sem muita abertura para que se aproximasse.

Nathalia, por outro lado, tentava processar seus sentimentos. Tentava se afastar de Thiago, já que a presença dele a confundia. A verdade é que não conseguia esquecer os momentos que passara com ele, principalmente o carinho com o qual ele a tratara naquela ultima noite.

Mas não era justo apegar-se a isso. Thiago vivia um processo de divorcio e estava preocupado com o bem estar de seus filhos. O que Nathalia menos queria era ser responsável por mais um problema em sua vida, e precisava proteger seus próprios sentimentos. Por isso, na gravação do dia seguinte, onde seus personagens se beijariam, tentaria manter o profissionalismo. Ao menos era o plano inicial, antes de seu celular apitar.

 _T: Lendo a cena de amanhã_

 _N: Também_

 _T: Preciso beber alguma coisa_

 _N: Também_

 _T: Eu to no meu apartamento novo_

 _T: Tem caixas pela casa_

 _T: Mas tem um vinho muito bom_

 _N: Você sabe que eu não deveria ir, né?_

 _T: Mas você não resiste a um bom vinho..._

E mesmo sabendo que era melhor não, mesmo que segundos antes houvesse decidido se manter afastada, proteger-se, 15 minutos depois estava dentro do carro, em direção ao apartamento de Thiago.

##

O apartamento não tinha luz ainda. Mesmo assim, a recebeu com uma taça de vinho, pizza de delivery, e um beijo no rosto. Sentaram no chão, em meio a bagunça de textos e caixas. Ensaiaram o texto juntos, falaram sobre a vida e os novos projetos. Nenhum dos dois citou a relação deles, como se não fosse momento para isso.

Beberam duas garrafas de vinho, o suficiente para que o riso fácil surgisse, e a tensão das últimas semanas se dissipasse aos poucos. Thiago contou sobre a adaptação dos filhos, e Nathalia contou sobre seus gatos. Em algum momento, foi natural que ela deitasse a cabeça nas pernas dele, e conversassem enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

Quando ela disse que precisava voltar para casa, ele não tentou impedi-la. A abraçou forte, sussurrou em seu ouvido o quanto a amizade dela era importante para ele, e se despediu com um beijo leve em seus lábios. Era quase como se dois sentissem medo de avançar o sinal, do que poderia acontecer, do quanto isso mudaria suas vidas.

Mas, de alguma forma, foi a noite mais íntima que tiveram. E quando se despediram, tudo parecia ainda mais confuso.


	5. Chapter 5

Eles nunca deveriam ter cruzado a linha. Independente de qualquer sentimento que pudesse existir, nunca deveriam ter ultrapassado os limites. Isso evitaria todos os problemas. Evitaria a confusão que sentia, mas principalmente, evitaria que ela precisasse se controlar tanto.

Beijar Thiago em cena nunca havia sido problema. Mas era um gigantesco problema não conseguir concentrar-se direito na cena. Um problema maior ainda se, a cada vez que os lábios deles se tocavam, a mente de Nathalia viajava para fantasias e lembranças. Era um problema o calor que emanava do corpo dele, e a excitação que tomava conta dela.

Tentara manter o profissionalismo, controlar seus impulsos, mas não pode evitar uma mão escondida arranhando o abdome de Thiago, ou uma mordida de lábios que não deveria estar ali. Não reclamou quando ele a puxou para o beijo cenográfico com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, ou quando em meio ao ensaio sequer disfarçou o beijo real que trocaram.

Agora, sozinha em seu camarim, Nathalia encarava seu celular, em dúvida se deveria enviar uma mensagem para ele ou não. A verdade é que era melhor que nada mais acontecesse. A noite anterior fora muito mais intensa do que qualquer beijo que trocaram. E ao voltar para casa, não teve dúvidas de que o que sentia por ele era cada vez mais forte.

Mas era evidente que a cada vez que se aproximava de Thiago, se colocava mais em risco. Acabara de sair de um relacionamento e não estava pronta pra a ideia de outro, e sabia que Thiago também sentia-se assim. Não faltava carinho e admiração entre os dois, o desejo era palpável, mas não era momento, eles sabiam que não era.

Refletindo sobre tudo, Nathalia decidiu por não procurá-lo. Ainda precisava gravar algumas cenas no dia, e só restavam 20 minutos de seu intervalo. A cena seguinte seria com Elisabeta e Darcy jantando com toda a família Benedito, e sendo uma cena longa, com tantos atores e textos, o trabalho prometia avançar pela noite.

Deitou-se no sofá, pensando em descansar por cinco minutos, quando ouviu a porta abrir-se abruptamente. Thiago sorriu malicioso para ela, trancando a porta do camarim em seguida. Ele havia tirado o colete do figurino, mas permanecia em modo Darcy Williamson.

Sem dizer nada, Thiago avançou por cima dela, capturando seus lábios nos dele. Ela sequer teve tempo de raciocinar antes de seu corpo instintivamente responder. Beijou-o com firmeza e intensidade, como quisera fazer pouco tempo antes, enquanto gravavam. Ele tentou acomodar-se por cima dela, apesar do sofá pequeno, as mãos passeando livremente pelo corpo de Nathalia.

Notando seu desconforto, Nathalia o empurrou para que sentasse no sofá, sentando por cima dele, a ereção de Thiago contra sua coxa. Suspirou ao beijá-lo mais uma vez, enquanto Thiago tentava ultrapassar as camadas do figurino de Elisabeta para tocá-la.

\- A gente tem que gravar. – ela ponderou, afrouxando a gravata dele e beijando seu pescoço.

\- Nós vamos. – ele respondeu em seu ouvido, as mãos finalmente chegando ao ponto em que queriam. – Você tá sempre pronta, né? – riu, ao acariciar o centro dela.

\- Você me faz perder a cabeça. – Nathalia mordeu de leve o pescoço dele, depositando beijos leves até chegar a boca de Thiago.

Gemeu quando seus dedos a invadiram sem gentileza, ao mesmo tempo em que Thiago a beijou com urgência. Segurou os cabelos dele com força, retribuindo o beijo com desespero. Thiago a segurou pelas coxas, levantando-se com ela ainda em seu colo, caminhando desajeitadamente até a porta do camarim.

Prendendo-a contra a parede, permitiu que ela tocasse o chão, tirando a calcinha sem delicadeza. Thiago sentia a urgência pelo tempo e pelo desejo que sentia. Lutava para manter algum controle, lembrando-se de onde estavam. Beijou o pescoço de Nathalia, com pressão suficiente para não deixar marcas.

Com destreza, Thiago girou o corpo dela, colando seu corpo as costas de Nathalia, pressionando seu membro contra a bunda dela. Puxou as camadas de vestido, com o auxilio de Nathalia. Pressionou mais uma vez, antes de desabotoar as calças de linho, descendo-as junto com a roupa íntima.

Thiago a penetrou sem aviso, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo, empurrando-se contra ele, para acomodá-lo. Ele levou uma das mãos aos seios dela, cobertos pelo vestido, enquanto a outra começava a estimulá-la. Grunhiu baixo no ouvido dela, penetrando-a mais profundamente.

\- Eu não vou durar nada. – sussurrou, mordendo a nuca de Nathalia, que não fez nada além de apertar-se contra ele, ditando um ritmo mais rápido.

Ele a acompanhou, com estocadas cada vez mais profundas e rápidas. Notava, pelos gemidos dela, que Nathalia também estava no limite. Suas respirações ofegantes, os corpos molhados devido aos figurinos pesados de época. Nathalia sentia o controle se esvaindo de seu corpo, e apesar de saber que precisava fazer silêncio, essa parecia uma tarefa cada vez mais complicada.

Thiago mudou um pouco a angulação, atingindo o ponto perfeito, fazendo-a suspirar alto. Ouviu a risada baixa dele em seu ouvido, seguida de uma mordida em seu lóbulo esquerdo. Ele diminuiu um pouco o ritmo dessa vez, numa tortura doce, retirando-se de dentro de Nathalia, apenas para penetrá-la com força mais uma vez.

Uma batida na porta fez com que os dois se assustassem.

\- Nath? – ouviu a auxiliar a chamar. – Precisamos de você em cinco minutos.

Nathalia tentou controlar a respiração, enquanto Thiago mantinha os movimentos alternados. Nunca pensou que essa situação pudesse aumentar ainda mais seu desejo por ele, mas aparentemente a possibilidade de serem pegos aumentava sua adrenalina e excitação.

\- Nath? – a garota repetiu.

\- Já vou. – ela forçou-se a falar com uma voz firme, falhando miseravelmente ao sentir o pênis de Thiago a invadi-la novamente.

\- Aguardamos na sala de maquiagem, então. Cinco minutos!

Thiago riu baixo, aumentando novamente a intensidade e ritmo de suas estocadas, assim como o movimento de seus dedos. Nathalia estava perto demais de um orgasmo, sem conseguir conter os gemidos cada vez mais altos. O barulho de pessoas passando pelo corredor aumentava, provavelmente todos já a caminho da cena.

Nathalia puxou a mão de Thiago que permanecia em um de seus seios para sua boca, fazendo com que ele abafasse o barulho. Ao sentir a língua dela em sua mão, Thiago mordeu seu ombro, tentando abafar seus próprios sons.

Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse Nathalia relaxar em seus braços, o orgasmo a atingindo enquanto Thiago tentava calar seus gemidos. Não demorou mais do que algumas estocadas para que ele a seguisse, em seguida afastando os cabelos dela e depositando um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

Pouco tempo depois, estavam lado a lado ouvindo as ordens da direção, com metade do elenco ao lado deles. Nathalia sentia-se aérea ainda, uma ardência leve entre as pernas. Ao encará-lo, Thiago piscou discretamente, fazendo-a sorrir. Ninguém pareceu notar que seus impecáveis figurinos estavam um pouco mais amassados, muito menos que o perfume de Thiago impregnava o vestido que Nathalia usava e o dela as roupas dele.

Ao final da cena, seguiram caminhos opostos. Nathalia só percebeu ao retirar o figurino que sua roupa íntima não estava no camarim. Foi só mais tarde que uma mensagem apareceu na tela de seu celular.

 _T: Ops, acho que fiquei com algo que pertence a você ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Nathalia percebeu que algo estava errado no momento em que abriu os olhos. Sentiu seu corpo molhado de suor, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio passou por seu corpo. Todos os músculos doíam e sua cabeça pulsava. Sentia-se nauseada e confusa. O que menos precisava era ficar doente, justamente em um dia tão cheio de cenas. O relógio já marcava 6 horas da manhã e logo deveria acordar.

Levantou-se lentamente, respirando fundo, procurando algum medicamento na gaveta. Tentou engolir, mas a boca seca a impediu. Caminhou até a cozinha, e sentiu a garganta queimar ao deglutir. Seu rosto pálido no espelho do banheiro apenas confirmou o que já sabia.

Tomou um banho que a fez sentir-se apenas um pouco mais humana, mas quando chegou ao estúdio todos os sintomas estavam de volta. Não conseguia lembrar suas cenas ou falas, e quando sentou-se na cadeira de maquiagem duvidou de sua capacidade de levantar-se dali em um momento breve.

\- Meu Deus, Nathalia. O que houve? – um dos maquiadores perguntou.

\- Estou falecendo. – disse, simplesmente.

\- Está péssima! – disse, tocando em seu rosto. – Menina, você está ardendo em febre!

\- Eu sei. – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos. – Eu já tomei remédio, mas não adiantou. Querida, chame o Fred, sim? – pediu para uma de suas assistentes.

Nathalia ficou em silêncio, sentindo o frio tomar conta de seu corpo. Não protestou quando um casaco foi colocado em seus ombros. Ouviu a voz do diretor ao longe, sem prestar atenção, até que ele também tocou seu rosto.

\- Nath, por que você não avisou? – perguntou afetuoso. – Vai pra casa, a gente resolve as coisas aqui.

\- Pra casa não, mocinha! Você precisa passar no ambulatório antes.

Nesse momento Thiago chegava a sala de maquiagem para iniciar as preparações. Gravaria uma sequência de cenas de Darcy e Elisabeta naquele dia, e mal podia conter sua ansiedade. Falara algumas vezes com Nathalia desde o episódio no camarim há alguns dias, mas ansiava por tocá-la.

\- Thiago, que bom que chegou! – Fred disse. – Você acabou de ganhar um dia de folga. – riu.

\- O que houve? – perguntou preocupado, vendo Nathalia pálida e aérea.

\- Nossa protagonista está doente. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Depois eu passo uma mensagem pra vocês com os novos horários.

Thiago aproximou-se de Nathalia, colocando a mão em sua testa e ajoelhando-se perto dela.

\- Ei... – chamou. – O que foi?

\- Meu corpo tá tentando me matar. – disse séria, fazendo Thiago rir.

\- Você já foi ao médico?

\- Não foi! – o maquiador disse. – Você bem que poderia leva-la ao ambulatório aqui do Projac, Thiago. Eu levaria, mas as meninas já estão chegando e temos muitas cenas hoje.

\- Claro que eu levo. – ele sorriu para Nathalia, que tentou retribuir. – Vamos?

Thiago ajudou Nathalia a levantar-se, passando o braço pelos ombros dela em seguida. Era estranho andar pelos corredores assim, com tanta intimidade, mas as notícias corriam rapidamente e todas as pessoas que encontraram apenas queriam saber sobre o estado de saúde dela. Thiago sorriu quando, ao sentarem no carrinho que os levaria para o ambulatório, Nathalia apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

Foi uma consulta rápida, apenas antitérmicos e antibióticos, e em seguida ela estaria nova, o médico garantiu. Ao sair do consultório sentiu a temperatura corporal baixando, fazendo-a sentir-se um pouco melhor.

\- Você veio de carro? – Thiago perguntou, andando ao lado dela.

\- Não, achei que estava sem condições de dirigir. – ela riu sem humor.

\- Vamos, eu te levo. – disse, e ela não protestou.

Foram o caminho todo em silêncio, uma vez que Nathalia estava quase adormecida no banco do passageiro. Thiago colocou uma música baixa, espiando vez ou outra sua companheira de cena.

\- Posso parar na sua garagem? Não vou te deixar sozinha. – ele disse sério, quando estavam próximos.

\- Thiago, você não precisa ficar comigo. – ela murmurou, sem muita firmeza. – Eu to bem.

\- Eu não perguntei. – ele riu. – Só quero saber onde parar o carro.

Nathalia riu baixinho, sem muita vontade de protestar. Costumava ficar bastante manhosa quando estava doente, e não podia imaginar nenhuma companhia melhor para fazer suas vontades do que Thiago.

Após estacionar, subiram pelo elevador em silêncio. Tão logo Nathalia fechou a porta do apartamento, Thiago a puxou para um abraço, beijando sua testa com delicadeza. Nathalia passou os braços pela cintura dele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Melhor? – ele perguntou.

\- Acho que eu vou sobreviver. – ela riu, soltando-o. – Você quer alguma coisa? Um café, uma água?

\- Alto lá, eu vim pra cuidar de você, não o contrário. – ele sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela.

\- Ah, é? E o senhor vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser? – perguntou, de um jeito brincalhão.

\- Tudo. – ele a puxou para um selinho.

\- Thiago, você vai pegar as minhas bactérias! – Nathalia protestou.

\- Desde que você me cuide... – ele cruzou os braços. – Agora você precisa descansar.

\- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Eu vou buscar um cobertor.

Quando ela retornou, Thiago já estava sem os sapatos, sentado confortavelmente em seu sofá e trocando os canais da televisão. Foi natural deitar-se com a cabeça no colo de Thiago, e quando a mão dele entrelaçou em seus cabelos, em um carinho leve, Nathalia adormeceu.

Thiago manteve a mão em seus cabelos, olhando-a dormir pacificamente. Ele sabia que não era hora de se envolver e que não seria bom para nenhum dos dois um relacionamento agora, mas era tarde demais para evitar os sentimentos. Não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro local que preferisse estar, que não no sofá da casa dela, observando-a dormir em seu colo.

##

Nathalia sorriu ao abrir os olhos, apesar da dor que sentia no pescoço. Sentia-se um pouco melhor, embora não soubesse quanto tempo havia passado.

\- Bom dia! – a voz de Thiago invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-a virar-se e sorrir para ele.

\- Que horas são? – perguntou, sonolenta.

\- Quase duas da tarde, dorminhoca. – ele continuou acariciando os cabelos dela. – Melhor?

\- Um pouco, obrigada. – Nathalia levantou-se, sentando ao lado dele.

\- Com fome? Pensei em fazer um almoço pra gente.

Nathalia aninhou-se em Thiago, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, os braços enrolando-se nele.

\- Estou. – ela respirou o perfume dele.

\- E você vai me deixar sair daqui pra cozinhar? – ele riu, beijando o topo da cabeça de Nathalia.

\- Não. – ela riu também, apertando-o mais.

Nathalia acariciou o rosto de Thiago, inclinando a cabeça para encará-lo. Sorriu quando ele beijou seu nariz, devolvendo com um selinho.

\- Obrigada por estar aqui, e servir de travesseiro. – ela suspirou.

\- A gente faz muito mal essa coisa de não complicar a vida. – Thiago sorriu.

\- Faz, né? Mas nesse minuto, eu não me importo... – Nathalia beijou o pescoço dele.

\- Que bom. – Thiago roubou outro selinho. – Porque agora eu vou fazer o seu almoço.

Ela levantou-se, apontando a cozinha para ele. Deixou-o procurando ingredientes e panelas, enquanto foi escovar os dentes e tomar seus remédios. Ao retornar, Thiago cortava alguns legumes e direcionou um sorriso matador para ela. Ele tinha razão, estavam complicando tudo, mas sentia-se estranhamente feliz.

Os dois comeram enquanto conversavam sobre as cenas, e Thiago lavou a louça apesar da insistência dela em dividir as tarefas. Ele não protestou e nem fez menção de ir embora quando Nathalia anunciou que precisava de mais algumas horas de sono. Acompanhou-a até o quarto, e adormeceram nos braços um do outro.

##

Já era noite quando ela acordou novamente. Nathalia já sentia-se disposta e quase pronta para outra. Tentou se mexer o mínimo possível para não acordar Thiago, que dormia serenamente com os braços em volta dela e o rosto grudado em sua nuca. Sabia que não deveria pensar nisso, mas naquele momento só conseguia pensar o quanto era pequena nos braços dele.

Sentiu o calor característico invadi-la ao pensar nisso, cada vez mais ciente do corpo dele as suas costas, e instintivamente pressionando mais em direção a ele.

\- É melhor você parar. – ele resmungou. – Você tá doente.

Nathalia riu baixinho, mais uma vez chegando mais perto. Thiago resmungou novamente, dessa vez puxando a bunda de Nathalia para sua óbvia ereção. Nathalia levou a mão até a frente do corpo dele, segurando-o. Ele então começou a beijar o pescoço dela com lentidão, fazendo-a suspirar.

Thiago começou a passar a mão pelo corpo dela, delicadamente, até chegar por baixo do vestido e brincar com a peça até que ela resolvesse tirar. Tirou suas roupas sem pressa, puxando-a para a mesma posição alguns segundos depois. Ele se desfez das peças íntimas dos dois, posicionando-se na entrada dela e a penetrando lentamente.

Nathalia sentiu os braços dele envolvendo seu corpo e os beijos em sua nuca e orelha, entrelaçados com elogios a ela. Thiago não deixou que ela aumentasse o ritmo, mantendo-se constante até que os dois chegaram ao clímax, muito tempo depois. A última coisa que Nathalia pensou antes de adormecer foi que não lembrava-se de ter vivido um momento tão íntimo quanto o que acabara de acontecer.


End file.
